


Not So Busy Bee

by Lovely_Lady



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Smut, Toys, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lady/pseuds/Lovely_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of break and Yang has slept through a full night and most of a morning. She missed the parties and didn't get any special time with Blake. She goes out looking for her to satisfy a deep hunger and finds Blake reading, as usual. With a little persuasion a beautiful evening of yuri follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Busy Bee

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY. This is a Yuri Smut so if you are not interested in girls loving each other and sexy content please leave. This is my first fanfic EVER, so please be gentle. ;)  
> And a quick shout out to Indigo_scrub for the request for this Fic.  
> Thanks! Enjoy  
> (\\(^~^)/)

Ding dong ding, the final bell rang to signal for the end of term and Yang was ready for some down time with her girls and possibly some real down time with her little bumblebee. She quickly packed up her books and ran to her dorm and flung open the door with a loud BANG!! She looked around the room and was greeted by nothingness. Empty, silent nothingness. She dropped her books by the door and mopped to her bed to take a nap while she waited for the others to return.

~le time skip to the next morning…11:17am~

She stretches and yawns while digging through the sheets to find her scroll. Blindly searching her fingers find the cold metal frame and bring it into view. She notices few things and chides her self for them. One, she slept in her uniform again, two, she had slept through the night… again, and three, she had missed several calls and texts from numerous friends and party-goers. She opened her scroll and rolled over on to her back to get more comfortable. Ruby, Sun, Neptune, Nora, and many others had texted her while she lay sleeping. Why me? Why on the first night of the break? She opened up the most recent text she had received from her little sister.   
Good morning Yang, I’m out with Wiese today. I will have my scroll off most of the time. Our mission for this week was canceled so enjoy your day off. Love Ruby.  
Yang smiled, a day off meant she got more time to kill, and if half of her team was out and about that meant it would be just her and Blake for the whole day. Yang rolled out of bed and ran to the shared bathroom, humming happily the whole way. She showered and combed her hair before stepping into a sleek yellow tank top with black lace and a pair of jean short that she was much to comfortable wearing in public. They were so tight and so short they would make the town harlot blush. She quickly applied her usual makeup and before leaving to check the library for her busy bee, she spayed a gentle amount of a special perfume she knew Blake loved. It was a brand Blake wore on special occasions that Yang had modified by adding the slightest lacing of Catnip, to give it and extra bite.  
One last check in the mirror to make sure she got the message across but wasn’t screaming it for all the horny bags of meat walking around campus to jack over in their day dreams. Yang took pride in her figure but liked to think she still had some modesty and respect about her. She locked the room behind her and headed for the library. She ran into a few friendly faces along the way and chatted with strangers who were heading towards similar destinations. When she arrived at the library she scanned the surrounding garden for the iconic black bow Blake wore religiously. No sight of it meant she was inside, probably quieter there anyway. People were always surprised when they found out Yang and Blake were a special team. Everyone on campus knew Yang, she was one of the most popular girls at school. She was wild, aggressive (in a good way), and generally easy going, not to mention damn sexy too. Blake liked to keep to herself though and preferred quiet areas where she could devour endless piles of novels alone. They seemed very different to the naked eye but by being on the same team and to a further extent, being partners, they were able to find that they had many similarities. Passion being one of them.  
Yang ran through rows upon rows of books in the giant library. She made sure to check every nook and cranny Blake could be hiding in. Feeling hungry, and the tiniest bit alone she walked to the cafeteria for lunch. On her way she passed the Great Hall building. It’s a grand building with a large central hall where ceremonies and announcements are made, and it’s the place everyone stays in until teams are assigned. I wonder if she could be hiding in there? Yang strolled to the building and opened the grand old doors that were adorned with beautiful silver and gold spirals and the crest of Beacon. Once inside she scanned the open space, no sign of the elusive fauness. Yang walked along the walls until she spotted a pair of black boots tapping against the side of a bookshelf on the second floor.  
“There you are my little bumble bee!!” Yang shouted as she slid across the floor towards Blake. She hugged the dark haired fauness then completely switched moods and pouted at Blake   
“Ya know, you could have texted me or left a note,” she sighed dramatically, “I am hurt. I could cry. There I was all alone and wandering all over Beacon looking for you, my love, and her you were all along simply reading. I am simply hurt Blake.” Through all of the theatrics Blake continued to read. A small smile crept on to her face though. Blake may come off as a heartless black whole with cat ears but she really did love Yang and thought her drama was cute.   
“I missed you too Yang,” Blake said, never tearing her eyes away from her most recent novel. Her words weren’t backed by much emotion but Yang knew they were special, she melted and laid her head in Blake’s lap.   
This fluffy moment lasted only a few minutes before Yang sat up and openly proclaimed that she was beyond bored.  
“Blaaaaaaaaaake,” she wined. “I’m boooooooorrred. Let’s go do something fun.” She shimmed behind Blake and started playing with her hair.  
“I’m reading Yang. And I will continue to do so until I’ve finished this book.” Yang groaned.  
“Finish the chapter then let’s go play little kitty cat,” she wined…again.  
“Yang. Leave the bow alone,” she said coldly. Yang gave up for the moment and fell forward, immersing her face in Blake’s long silky black hair.  
Suddenly Yang got a wonderfully deviant idea. She reached up and started tugging on Blake’s bow again.  
“Yaaang.” Blake didn’t stir from her book. Yang tugged again and the ribbon loosened up. Blake sighed and set her book down.   
“I don’t see why you insist on messing with me all the time.” Blake untied the black bow. Her ears perked up and shook for a moment. Yang giggled like a little girl.   
“Pretty kitty, pretty kitty, preeeetty kiiiitty,” yang sang and scratched Blake behind her cute little kitty ears. Blake started squirming in her seat. She seemed to be holding back a moan.   
“Prrrrrrrreetty kitty,” Yang purred in Blake’s ear.  
“Yang!” Blake held up the novel she’d been reading, “Reading! Remember?” Blake yelled and stomped off towards their dorm. She left Yang pouting in the Great Hall.

Back in the room team RWBY shared, Blake sat in front of the window in the sunshine… reading again. Yang walked in and fell onto her bed.   
“Blaaaaaaaaake,” Yang whined and flailed her arms and legs. “I’m boooooooooorrred!!”  
“What do you want me to do about it? … Bumble bee?” Blake called back. Yang rolled off and crawled towards Blake on all fours.  
“Yang?” she looked over her shoulder to see where Yang was and what she was up to. Blake assumed she would just go back to playing with her ears and hair but she didn’t see her anywhere. Then she turned around and got a face full of blonde curls.  
“Yaaaaaang!!” Yang had snuck around Blake while she was looking behind. Blake was now lying on her back with Yang crouched above her. Blake looked away, blushing slightly, ”Yang, I want to read.”  
“But I’ve been waiting all day, and I didn’t get to play last night either. You aren’t going to leave me to starve? Are you my little kitty?” To add emphasis she licked Blake’s neck before nibbling the fare skin. This slightest movement earned a sigh from Blake and a warm wetness on Yang’s knee. The blonde babe moved her knee forward while she continued to toy with her girlfriend’s neck.   
“Seems like your body doesn’t want you to continue reading,” Yang purred. She had one hand next to Blake’s head, holding her up, the other was strategically placed between Blake’s arm and chest. Yang’s legs were also holding her up. One of her knees was caressing Blake’s pussy while the other helped move her hips so she could satisfy her own needs of friction against Blake’s thigh.

Blake’s POV

Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! I thought as my beautiful girlfriend toyed with my all too sensitive body. She was amazing, her knee fit perfectly between my legs and she knew all the right things to say and do to make me beg like an animal. Her tongue traced seductive patterns from my jaw to my shoulder and back again. Her knee was pressing against my warmth and creating a desirable friction but my body craved more. I needed her, I needed to feel her skin against mine, her body tangling and toying with my most sensitive sections.  
I moaned her name and finally remembered she didn’t have my arms pinned down for once. I groped her large chest, pawing the way a kitten does with a ball of yarn.  
“Oooh, kitty kitty. That feels good,” she moans, “are you ready for more pleasure.” Her eyes were glowing with lust. I loved it when she did that.   
“Y-yes,” I half wined because she had removed her body from on top of me. I took the hand she offered me and locked my body against hers in a deep make out session. Our footsteps glided across the floor to our special closet. She pushed me inside gently and tied a striped sock to the handle before locking us inside.   
“God you are so sexy,” Yang purred as she walked up behind me feeling up my sides with her strong hands.  
“Y-you are t-t-too,” I whined back at her as she reached around and ran her fingers over my nipples. Her lips gently pressed against the soft, ivory skin on the back of my neck.  
“I thought… We… were done… with foreplay,” I panted, still a bit worked up from the make out and what had happened on our bedroom floor moments ago.  
“Mmm,” she moaned into my neck, and sent vibrations down my spine. I was really excited now. “Oh but my little bumble bee, I haven’t even had time to get a little snack first.” Her words were followed by light pinching on my already hardening nipples.   
“I think you’re ready for me now though.” With that she walked around me. Her eyes roaming over the beauty she’d marked several times in our previous sessions in the closet.  
“Tsk, tsk. Now this just wont do bumble bee,” she trailed a finger up my thigh and hooked it under my top.  
“Then get rid of it.” I barked impatiently. She smirked and smoothly pulled it up and over my head in a single swooping motion, she clipped my bra off before throwing all of the garments into darkness.  
“You know Blake,” she turned me around and started pushing me towards the back of the closet, “I thought I was the horny one in this love fest but you seem to have switched the tables, love.” She leaned down and nipped one of my hardened nipples.  
“Your tits are hard,” she drew out every word in a sexy whisper. “Your pussy is soaked,” she moved one hand from my waste to my clothed pussy and kneaded it with her hand. “You’re just begging for me to fuck you.”   
“Yes,” I sighed. She took her hands away and stepped back. My beautiful blonde huntress took a hold of her shirt and pulled it off above her head. Her chest was beautifully presented in a pose that rivaled any stripper performance in history. She wore no bra and I already guessed she wasn’t wearing any panties either. That’s so typical of her on a day like this, I thought to myself.  
“Come and get me.” I didn’t even think before I lunged at her, both of our bodies fell to the ground and I immediately latched my hands onto her perfect breasts.   
“Gotcha,” I growled teasingly. I licked her nipples and twisted them between my fingers. My sensitive ears absorbed all the wonderfully arousing sounds she made and it just made me want her even more. I ran my rough cat tongue over one of the hard nipples then took it in me mouth. I sucked on it and caught it gently between my teeth and pulled my head back before letting go and watching it bounce before repeating the same process to the other. Yang had her hands tangled in my black locks. She guided me back to her tits again and again. They were one of her most prized possessions, they caught the attention of any one walking by and they were so sensitive, she loved getting her tits sucked and fucked.   
“Yang you’re such a dirty bitch,” I moaned to her. I swirled my tongue around her tit, earning a sound closer to a pleasured scream than a moan. “You’re so dirty, you love getting your tits played with don’t you? You love how my rough kitty cat tongue feels on your hard tits don’t you?” I bit down on her other nipple then sucked it to help the pain go away and Yang nearly ripped my hair out with the high amounts of pleasure I was giving her.  
“B…Blake…P-please…stop,” she was gasping for air now. I took both nipples in my mouth at the same time, getting one last good suck out before I sat up and gave her some time and room to relax and take control again. We were both dominant when we wanted to be and it kept things interesting between us, especially because we could switch out at the drop of a hat.  
“My turn,” she said after catching her breath. She pulled my shorts off and let me do the same to her. I was right, no panties. A shame because I really did love the lingerie she wore specially for me.

Yang’s POV

I placed a hand over Blake’s soaked panties. She wasn’t innocent but she tried to stay more modest than I did most of the time. I decided to keep those on, for now. I focused the rest of my attention on Blake’s tits. She wasn’t as into the nipple play as I was but it was still an important step in preparing her. I slowly rubbed my hand over her pussy then massaged her left breast and licked her right one with the flat of my tongue. I leaned back to look at her face. Her neck was tilted back and her eyes stared at mine, half-lidded, she was panting slightly and had her mouth open just enough to make me want to lick her again. I went back down and took a few more long licks over her right tit before I kissed a butterfly’s trail across her chest to do the same to her left tit. She was purring now and rolling her hips into my hand, silently begging for me to speed up my strokes.  
“Yaaang.” Her voice was quieter now. She placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me up to kiss me again. Her lips felt so soft in contrast to her rough tongue that slid across my bottom lip, seeking entrance to own mouth. I parted my lips and moved my body closer to hers while our tongues swirled around each other and moved from my mouth to hers.  
I was getting tired of the foreplay though and needed more attention on my own wet pussy. I broke the kiss to take a much-needed gasp of air. My eyes roamed over the exposed body of my fauness. I could feel her eyes taking in the full sight of my completely exposed body as well. Her eyes rolling from the blonde curls that draped over my shoulder and settling just above my perked nipples, to the dripping wet folds of my pussy.  
I had finally caught my breath enough to continue my work on the dark haired beauty sitting in front of me. I leaned forward so that she would lie back down on the floor of the large closet. I caressed her body all the way down to her hips then stopped and caressed up her thighs. I took a hold of her drenched black panties and pulled them down her toned legs, never taking my eyes off her glistening folds.  
“Beautiful,” I sighed, barely audible to human ears but ringing clearly in Blake’s perked cat ears. She blushed a deep red, I smiled lovingly at her before moving onward.

Blake’s POV

I could see Yang’s face perfectly in the dark closet. Her eyes glowing brighter at the sight of my pussy after she removed my panties. I heard her always astonished compliment about the wonderful sight she’d been granted before her face disappeared behind a waterfall of her golden curly hair. A second after I could no longer see her face I felt a warm wetness over my folds.  
“Aaaahh… Y-Yang.” I felt her tongue flatten and glide over my pussy’s outer most folds. She took my pussy’s folds into her mouth and sucked gently and moaned into the sensitive region.   
“Hmmm?” she asked in response to me calling her name. The vibrations ran through my body filling every muscle with a burst of electricity. I rolled my hips into her warm lips.  
“A-aah!” I moaned loudly. She continued her ministrations on my lower region. She removed her mouth and blew a cool breath over the wetness causing me to shiver. Her tongue lapped at my juices that were already spilling out of my opening like a small stream. It felt so amazing. She flattened her tongue again and licked up to my clit. She flicked it with the tip of her expert tongue. I moaned loudly and thrust my hips forward. I gasped as she pushed her tongue deep inside me then sucked on my clit. She alternated between flicking it with her tongue and sucking on it with her whole mouth. She started inserting two of her fingers into my pussy while her mouth worked my clit.  
“Oh god! GOD YANG!!” I screamed as she scissored me with her two fingers. I felt her smirk against my pussy and she inserted two more fingers and pumped them in and out of me at an increasingly rapid speed. I was gasping for air at this point and screaming her name. I was about to cum when she took her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue. I came in her mouth and she lapped up every last drop of my juice. She sat up and licked her lips hungrily, even though she had just finished me I knew there would be many more rounds to come before she would be full.

Yang’s POV

“I love you,” she purred at me.  
“I love you too,” I purred back at her. She smiled and crawled behind some coats. I leaned back and started playing with my neglected pussy. Eating Blake’s delicious and sensitive pussy made me so wet every time. My bumblebee returned with a larger shoebox that we kept our toys in. She took the lid off and took out a yellow vibrator.  
“Your turn, ‘bumblebee’,” she said as she moved to sit between my open legs. I was practically begging for her to touch me. Blake turned on the vibrator to a low setting and rubbed it in circles around my pussy. I moaned at the cold feeling of the plastic buzzer. After every circle around my pussy she rubbed it hard against my clit and made my back arch, pushing my hips toward the vibrator.  
“B-blake! Aaah… p-put it… aaahh… put it in!!” I screamed between gasps of air. She chuckled and slid the large vibrator inside of me. I whined and told her to push it in deeper and fucking turn it up.  
“You’re so needy,” she laughed quietly.  
“Shut up!” I barked back. She pushed the vibrator further into my pussy and slowly turned it up to the highest setting. I could feel it pushing me closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy, nearly pushing me over the edge.  
“Look at you, my bitch, begging for me to fuck your pussy with this plastic dick. You want it so bad don’t you?” She was moving the vibrator in and out of me at a rapid speed now.  
“Yes! Yes! I want it so bad! I want you!” I screamed as the vibrator rubbed against my G-spot and finally reached its highest setting. I came all over the vibrating cock.  
“You look so sexy like that Yang,” Blake pulled me into another loving kiss. I pushed her down on to her back and reached for the box of “toys”.  
“I’m going to fuck you with this double ended dildo until we both cum.” I took the long black dildo from the box and pushed it in to her stretched pussy, then guided it into my own as well. It was larger than the vibrator but only slightly. Her hips moved in time with mine and the dildo went further and further inside both our pussies. I straddled Blake’s hips with my legs spread wide and bounced on the plastic cock.  
“Oh yes! It’s so deep inside me! AAH! There! Hit right there again! Aaaahh,” Blake moaned as I hit her G-spot again and again. She was getting closer and so was I. She reached up and took a hold of my bouncing tits and pulled on them as far as they would go. The pain only increased the intense pleasure I was feeling and I returned the favor by leaning down and nibbling on her sensitive ears. We were both moaning loudly, practically screaming in pleasure.  
“Y-yang! I’m cumming!” Blake screamed out. I pulled her body closer to mine in a tight embrace.  
“Me too!” We clung to each other as we climaxed simultaneously. The dildo was soaked with our juices and a small puddle was forming beneath us.

Third Person POV

The two girls sat for a moment gasping for air and clinging to each other’s bodies. Yang was the first to move. She leaned back and pulled the long dildo out of their pussies and wiped it clean with a nearby towel.  
“That was amazing,” Blake said pulling out a sleeping bag they kept in the closet for nights where they were too tired to return to their beds.  
“It really was.” Yang wiped her pussy with the towel then handed it to Blake so they wouldn’t get the sleeping bag sticky. Blake climbed into the sleeping bag and closed her eyes, nearly asleep when Yang joined her. Yang laid behind Blake with an arm draped over her body and one leg tangled with hers. She kissed the back of Blake’s head and all over the back of her shoulder and neck while she whispered sweet nothings. The fauness fell asleep with a lovely smile and her body pressed against her lover’s.  
“Good Night my little bumblebee.” Yang whispered. Then the girls drifted off into a deep dreamless slumber.   
El Fin


End file.
